me vs you
by blackcrescent2
Summary: my oc vs you guys oc this will contains violence and death of character.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys it's me aging with a new story so remember all credit for MLP goes to the hub network.**

Ch.1 Fire Shadow vs. Dust Shadow

**Here how this goes my OC vs. the OC of Fire Shadow2002 and for how ever lose dies in the story not in real life and if you have a OC and want to battle one of my just read the bottom to find out how.**

A stadium was sat for the match for Fire Shadow against Dust Shadow and here there details Fire Shadow pegasus for the royal guard his weapons are a crossbow and a sword for Dust Shadow how is a human with powers thanks to the government experiment his powers are to control shadows and sand now that's over with let the battle begin. Fire Shadow went to the air because he heard about his opponent gift Dust Shadow us his sand powers to knock Fire down. Fire Shadow dodging them and shooting arrows towards his opponent Dust Shadow stopped them with his Shadow powers and you ask how well it's simply the arrows cast a shadow and as you leaned with the details he control them and now back to the fight. Dust Shadow finally hitting is target but Fire Shadow straighten his path he pulled out his sword and armed for his opponent but Dust Shadow made a wall of sand to block him and now Fire Shadow was tap by Dust Shadow power then Dust Shadow us his sand to wrap around Fire Shadow and crushed him there was blood dipping on the ground Dust Shadow had won.

**That's it for the CH. Yes there well be alternate to this story intel next time review or pm. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys it's me aging with ch.2 remember all credit for MLP goes to the hub network.**

Ch.2 Rematch Fire Shadow vs. Dust Shadow

King Sombra like the match that he used his horn to being back Fire Shadow and the match begin aging (**sorry to the people how heat the king but he was the only one I could think of that was evil enough to do this to ponies but enough of this back to the fight.)** Fire Shadow toked to the sky avoiding the sand he move the clouds that where in the sky to black the sun so that way Dust Shadow can't us his powers to control the shadows. He shot arrows at his opponent Dust Shadow was blocking them with his sand powers but he didn't see that Fire Shadow was behind him with his sword and it was to late for Dust Shadow to react with on slash to the heart Dust Shadow fell like a sack of potatoes and died Fire Shadow was victor.

**That's it for this Ch. Go check out Fire Shadow2002 fanfics there good intel next time review or pm. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guy's it's me aging with ch.3 remember all credit for MLP goes to the hub network.**

Ch.3 Nyx vs. Black Crescent

**First of before we go to details of the creators I like to apologies to Pen Stroke for using his oc with out permission so hope that if you read this you like it. Now on to the details for Nyx she is a clone of Nightmare moon by the us of magic and her talent is to mark sure ponies are safe she is a alicorn meaning she can do everything. For Black Crescent he lived on the dark side of the moon and is the true form of Nightmare he is all so a alicorn but because he is the true form that all so makes him the god of nightmares he can do everything like alicorn but he also can make your nightmares real. **The ponies are set let the battle begin they both took to the air basting each other with magic force Nyx using her gift of shielding to block Black Crescent's magic she turn her self it to mist so that way she could seek on her opponent. Black Crescent block her the fight continue and that is Nyx pull out her sword and swung it down towards her opponent hitting him right in the head he fall blood spilling all on the ground where is body laid Nyx had won the long but exiting match.

**Sorry if I did not go on detail on the fight but there both being alicons it's like watching Goku****vs. a person equal to his powers you know what I mean and any ways intel next time review or pm.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys it's me aging with ch.4 remember all credit for MLP goes to the hub network.**

Ch.4 rematch Nyx vs. Black Crescent

King Sombra like came down form his thorn to bring the dead pony back to life to see what would happens. So aging Black Crescent and Nyx went at it aging using all there powers to bet one of each other. **This song does not belong to me but I thought it would do to for this battle because I have know idea what to say what there doing because there the same so it just take a for someone to slip for someone win so enjoy. **Lose yourself by Eminem look, If you had one shot, or one opportunity To seize everything you ever wanted. one moment Would you capture it or just let it slip? **I like to say sorry to Eminem for doing this please do not sue anyways I going to put my own thing in here so that way it goes with the story . **There hoofs are sweaty, Knees weak, wings are heavy there's blood on there manes already there magic like spaghetti there nervous, but on the surface they look calm and ready to kill one each other but they keep on forgetting what strength they have runs out but they won't give up that easy. Back to the Black Crescent used what remained of his strength to show Nyx's worst nightmare her mother hanging she flow up too her to help witch gave Black Crescent time to form a lighting bolt that hit her she felled down and her nightmare disappeared when she hit the ground she was dead and now there's blood on the ground and Black Crescent had won.

**Well that's it for the Ch. go check out the real song and the good story that Pen Stroke intel next time review or pm.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys this is me aging with ch.5 remember all credit for MLP goes to the hub network.**

Ch.5 Jackal Poseidon Sleipnir vs. Shadow

Here are the details of these characters for Jackal Poseidon Sleipnir he is a human pegasus for a different world his cutie mark is water with earth and a cloud and us a weapon. His weapon is 2 katanas that his unite to form a trident that will help him with is talent. For Shadow he just picture the grim reaper with out his staff and on his arms two chains his powers are that he can possess dead bodies and he can kill with his hands and make anyone fell nothing. For his weapon he can use his chains. Now lets get to the fight they both where ready Jackal **sorry going sort your name so that it makes it easyer now back to the fight.** Formed water around him and started to throw them at his opponent Shadow dodge them and head toward his opponent Jackal pulled out his katanas block Shadow's attack and tired to us the second one to stabbed his opponent but nothing happened. Then Shadow used one of his chains to grab his opponent pulled the chain back to make Jackal fall then Shadow was able to put his hands on his opponent and then he crack Jackal neck and now Jackal was died and Shadow won.

**Sorry for the short chapter but I don't know what to do for this one intel next time guys review or pm. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys it's me aging with ch.6 remember all credit for MLP goes to the hub network.**

Ch.6 rematch Jackal Poseidon Sleipnir vs. Shadow

Shadow decided that he was far form done with Jackal so he went in Jackal dead body and fix him up then Shadow left the body and was for a fight this time. Jackal unite his katanas to form his trident and started to shot water at his opponent Shadow dodge them and head towards to Jackal then put the bottom of his trident and cause a earth quick. Which made Shadow lose his balance then Jackal throw his trident at his opponent pinning Shadow to the wall then Jackal went up to the sky and made lighting hit the trident Shadow scream before he became ash Jackal had won the battle.

** And thack you Jackal Sleipnir for your oc if you guys want check out his storys intel next time guys review or pm. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys it's me aging with ch.7 remember all credit for MLP goes to the hub network.**

Ch.7 Midnight Ghost vs. Velvet Cake

Here are the creators details for Midnight Ghost is a pegasus has no powers meaning he can't fly weapon a plasma cutter and a future S.T.A.R.S form Raccoon City. For Velvet Cake weapon a sergeant knife and is a earth pony now let the battle being. Midnight Ghost pulled out his S.T.A.R.S (**I found a image that says it's a gun now back to the fight) **and start to shooting his opponent Velvet Cake block it with her knife and ran towards her opponent Midnight Ghost dodge and drop his gun and still got cut Velvet Cake turn back Midnight Ghost pulled out his plasma cutter Velvet Cake tried to cut her opponent aging but Midnight Ghost cut the knife with the plasma cutter. Then Midnight Ghost tried to kill his opponent with the plasma cutter Velvet Cake ran away form it and grab the gun on then shot the gun Midnight Ghost had no time to react and the bullet ht him in the head and Velvet Cake had won.

**Intel next time guys review or pm. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys it's me aging and I have bad news someone thinks me vs. you is against the rules because I'm talking to you so it might close down but intel then let the fights continue remember all credit for MLP goes to the hub network.**

Ch.8 rematch Midnight Ghost vs. Velvet Cake

King Sombra was intrigue of the match that he saw so he brought back the life of Midnight Ghost and the battle being. Velvet Cake pulled out her new sergeant knife and being to run towards her opponent Midnight Ghost pulled out the plasma cutter and block Velvet Cake knife which aging was cut in half then Midnight Ghost pulled out S.T.A.R.S gun and started shooting at the opponent Velvet was trying to avoid the shoots the ran towards her opponent and tried to hit her opponent with her hooves once she swing Midnight Ghost caught her and then shot her in the heart Midnight Ghost won.

**Sorry if this is sort thank you Ghosts for sending Midnight Ghost and if Ghosts has stories go check them out and hoping there be a next time in this story review or pm. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys it's me aging with ch.9 that's right this story still alive remember all credit for MLP goes to the hub network.**

Ch.9 Neon Feather vs. Crusher

**First of thank you Paint the wolf for Neon Feather **now here are the details of the characters for Neon Feather is a unicorn and her cutie mark is a colored feather that is green with purple and yellow. For Crusher he is a earth pony that controls the element of earth now for the battle to being. Neon Feather used her magic to put feathers on her back so that way she can fly form her opponent because she didn't know what her opponent could do. Crusher slam his hoof on the ground witch formed a boulder then he made multiple of them and started to throw them at his opponent Neon Feather tried her best to dodge and started using her magic blast at her opponent. Crusher slam his hoof aging and summon sand to block the magic beams and with the boulders that are still in the air he still try to hit his opponent. Neon Feather her magic ran out and land on the ground then her Feathers that she summon disappeared with her final strength she used she summon sharp feathers that can even kill the stronger of ponies and then shot them at her opponent. Crusher went in the ground before the spell hit him then with his hoof he summon vines that want around on his opponent and then the vines went in the ground witch killed Neon Feather and Crusher had won.

**Intel next time guys review or pm. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys it's me aging with ch.10 and if fanfic does say to this story don't worry I'll us anyone's oc that they sent to me in a different story but intel then let the battles begin remember all credit for MLP goes to the hub network.  
><strong>

Ch.10 rematch Neon Feather vs. Crusher

King Sombra was interested so he bought back to life Neon Feather and the battle begin aging Neon Feather us her magic to put on wings aging to avoid what happen to her earlier. Crusher slam his hoof on the ground but this time he summon a stone from of a griffin and set it to attack his opponent Neon Feather dodge the griffin and charge her magic for a spell and then she blast the ground witch turn it in to feathers her plan was that if he could not go in the ground so she had to wait to us her sharp feathers spell. Crusher was confused why his opponent used magic on the ground but he decided to end this so he set is griffin to attack his opponent aging. Neon Feather dodge the attacks and then she summon her sharp feathers and aimed them at her opponent Crusher tried to under ground put couldn't because there was no ground just feathers the spell hit him blood was on the feathers and the griffin broke apart and Neon Feather had won.

**Intel next time guys review or pm.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys it's me again with ch.11 remember all credit for MLP goes to the hub network and thank you YoungBlood23 for oc.**

Ch.11Young Blood vs. Twist

Here are the creators details for Young Blood he his a captain of the Luna's royal guard cutie mark silver shield with blood dripping off it weapon hoof blade and when he's mad he gains a horn and start to become blood lust. For Twist a pegasus that controls the element wind now on to the fight. Young Blood pulled out his blade and flew towards his opponent Twist use his powers to become the air then he from a small tornado to blast his opponent Young Blood tried to brake free and he did but he did not see is that his opponent from a tight ball of air and hit him on the back causing him to hit the ground hard Twist then landed on the ground grab hold of his opponent's weapon a cut of his opponent's head Twist had won.

**Intel next time guys review or pm.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys it's me aging with ch.12 remember all credit for MLP goes to the hub network.**

Ch.12 rematch Young Blood vs. Twist

King Sombra went down and brought back the life of Young Blood and the battle begin aging Young Blood was mad for want happened to him in the last battle that his horn came out and all he wanted to destroy his opponent. So Young Blood us a spell that might help him stop his opponent powers Twist was not worried about magic spells because nothing can harm the wind that a lest what he thought the spell hit him and his opponent pulled out his blade and started to head towards him. Twist tired to us his powers but once it tired to form a twister it was small then he remember that Shadow sawed him a spell that will temporary weaking there powers so he flow up in time to dodge the blade. Young Blood chase his opponent and us some magic to help being his opponent down Twist dodge as best as he can but then he was hit and started to go to the ground and then he felt that the affect of the spell was gone but it was to let his opponent swag his blade and cut off his head Young Blood gut his revenge and had won.

**Intel next time guys review or pm.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys it's me aging with ch.13 remember all credit for MLP goes to the hub network.**

Ch.13 Ice Storm vs. Blaze

Here are the details of these creators Ice Storm alicorn talent a shield surround by an ice storm. For Blaze controls the element of fire now on to the fight. Blaze use firer balls to attack his opponent Ice Storm black them with snow then she formed ice spikes and armed them towards her opponent. Blaze breath fire to melt the spikes then he use one hoof to the ground witch became lava Ice Storm taked to the sky the use her powers to summon a blizzard Blaze use what remind of the lava to take to the sky his opponent was too busy with there spell to react then Blaze breath fire aging and knock down his opponent hit the ground that was still made with lava and Ice Storm was burn to death and Blaze had won.

**Thank you Ice breeze for The oc Ice Storm intel next time guys review or pm. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi guys it's me aging with ch.14 remember all credit for MLP goes to the hub network.**

Ch.14 rematch Ice Storm vs. Blaze

King Sombra bought back the life of the dead pony to see what would happen. So Ice Storm flow up and this time she use her magic to summon an ice storm Blaze was annoyed with the cold so he summon his fire balls and throw them towards his opponent. But thanks to the cold the fire balls where just sparks then Ice Storm use her magic and covered her opponent in ice Blaze tried to cause enough heat to melt it but it was too cold then his opponent came towards him with a ice sword when he was covered with ice. Ice Storm used her sword and smashed the ice stored pony in front of her and Ice Storm had won.

**Thank you guys for reading this far with this story but the next chapter well be the last it's going to be a battle royal with what oc that where sent to me so if you want your oc to fight in this story send it in but if I don't us it they'll be put in different stories intel then guys review or pm. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guys it's me aging with ch.15 remember all credit for MLP goes to the hub network and the ocs that people sent me thank you the people who sent me there ocs will be listed on the bottom.**

Ch.15 Me vs. you royal rumble finally.

So here are the details of the ocs that my ocs will be fighting Silver Star alicorn cutie mark star with mini stars no weapons only magic. Dark Fire cutie mark fire and air peagus weapon flame thrower. **Fire Blade **alicorn cutie mark guitar no weapon but can use music to kill. **Rainbow Shine **alicorn a portrait of a rainbow on canopy no weapon but her magic can make art come to life. And here are my ocs Lightspeed controls the element of light. Shadow controls the element of darkness. Nerida controls the element of water now that's done on to the battle. Silver Star use her magic to attacked the black pony Shadow blocked it with a timber wolf. Dark Fire went flew in circle to make a fire tornado and attack the pony that was pear white Light Speed dodge it then hit his opponent with incapable speed and Dark Fire went down then Light Speed use his powers to summon lighting shock and killing his opponent Rainbow Shine draw a griffin that killed the white pony but was killed but water surrender her and she down to death. Fire Blade played his guitar witch caused a loud noise witch killed the blue pony Shadow finally bet his opponent and dragged his opponent in darkness. The last two ponies want at it Fire Blade with his music and Shadow with his powers and with one final blow Shadow hit his opponent and won this battle.

**That's it for this story thank you all for reading this far and thank to these guys or girls for their ocs **isis0107, Ice dust, HarmonyDash9, and Fireball**.**


End file.
